Hunting Lust
by Sickanon
Summary: A 20-year-old hunter finds a girl in which he wants to mate with; right NOW. He was going to have her under him or on him as soon as possible. ONESHOT SEX SCENE! Rated M for explicit sex scenes, swearing, violence, and gore.


The whole world had gone to hell. Infected littered the streets and the death toll skyrocketed in the first few days. There was a 18-year-old virgin girl walking down the street with a slightly older guy. That title was very hard to come by now, especially after the infection. Her 'friend' had asked if she wanted to drop her v-card which she kindly replied a smiling "Aw fuck no!" he was her protector not her boyfriend. Sometimes she had to remind herself of that.

**GIRL'S POV**

I was walking down the street with James. He was looking around pointing his loaded 9mm at a rooftop. "What do you see?" I whispered towards him. "Nothing. I thought I saw something move." We were walking to the nearest safe-house but that's as far as we knew we were going. We were pretty close to the safe-house, it was in sight and only meters away. We quickly barred ourselves in and I finally sat down against the wall with my knees to my chest. It was a while since I've cried and I never mourned my mother's death, or my baby brother's. I saw something standing on the rooftop on it's hands and knees. It was watching me. I could feel it's piercing stare watching me.

**HUNTER'S POV**

I have been watching these two for ever since I've found them. The male has some sort of weapon on him so if I were going to get my way with them I'm going to have to deal with him. I've been perched on the rooftop of a building right outside of their safe-room for almost 10 minutes now and the girl saw me. She's just watching me now, she's staring. She has such a nice body... And her eyes they are so beautiful. They are the deepest blue I've ever seen! They are like pools of water staring back at me intently. Just as normal I was in the dark and she was in the light. I was going to _take _her she's going to be mine and only mine.

She closed her eyes all night and moved very slightly. What is she doing? Is she okay? Is she hurt!? I instinctively came closer to her to check and see if she was okay. I was peering in through the gate and her eyes fluttered open revealing her deep blue eyes amongst the mud and scratch marks on her cheek. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was staring at me and she was alone. Her friend had left her alone and he took his pistol. I had sick grin creeping up on my face. She was wide-eyed and staring at me. I wasn't going to hurt her who would want to hurt someone who couldn't defend themselves and on top of that they are beautiful and are alone? I reached my arm in and lifted the bar. The door swung open with a slight creak. I heard the groans of a tank behind me. I quickly closed the door not being able to lock it again.

Fuck that! That tank can't tank that woman from me! I turned to see it charging at her. I let out a loud growl and he hesitated before continuing. I was going to have to kill a fucking tank!? It was second only to the witch and the hunters only preyed on the survivors and maybe the odd common. I saw an old fire escape. I jumped up against a wall kicking my foot off and pouncing up on the fire escape. I dove at the tank and clawed at it's throat. I pounced off into the side of an old building and scrambled in an old window. I dove again clawing at it's throat and it started gargling it's own blood if he needed blood so much fine, there it is! He fell to the ground after shooting a quick look of anger and pain towards me. I brushed off my sweater and ran back to the safe-house.

I ran through the door. IT WAS EMPTY! I sprinted down the street seeing her running away from a few infected. I pounced and pounced until I caught up to them. I killed the infected chasing her and pinned her to the ground by her wrists. I had another smile under my hood. It kept my face concealed and when you know you can't be traced or found is when you are your true self.

**GIRL'S POV**

And there I was eye-to-shaded-face with a hunter facing my imminent death. It was going to claw my stomach out and hang me in my own guts. I felt it move and sit up on me. It lifted the hood slightly showing the tip of it's nose and it's surprising white teeth. Its eyes were yellow and slightly glowing from the infection that had changed him. He blinked while sitting on me. Do infected blink? His eyes were a green-blue every second time he blinked. It was strange. Some other infected started after us and he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. I clinged onto him for dear life. He climbed up buildings with ease despite me being on his shoulder. He repeatedly jumped from building to building and every time he did I felt my stomach drop and it felt like I was on a roller-coaster which ended with me either falling to my death or being clawed to death. Why do bad things always happen to me? Hopefully James survived at least. He sprinted off a roof and jumped through a broken window; the glass cut my shoulder and I yelped out slightly in pain. It had been almost 2 days since I even slept a wink. I had my eyes closed all night but my mind flashed through a few moments of my life seeing my family die. It was like my head was set as a slideshow. I was tired as hell my eyes were heavy but now adrenaline was pumping through my body.

There was a conjoined room with another where he brought me. He hasn't looked at me for almost a minute now. The rooms were boarded from the outside and the inside. I wouldn't be able to get out unless he was- done with me. He motioned towards the mattresses and let out a slight growl I sat on the mattress and he pushed me down on it and got on me. He was going to fuck me...

**HUNTER'S POV**

My mate was lying on the mattress and was looking up at me she was so beautiful and she was finally all mine and we were alone... I can finally fuck her. My mind was going a billion thoughts a second. She moved her hips up under me and started grinding herself against me. She let out a little moan. I moved a few strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. I placed a few kisses on her cheek then trailing down to her soft, red, pouted, lips and placed a kiss on them. It was one of the best feelings I'd ever experienced, her lips on mine. To be fair it was one of the only feelings I could feel or that I remember. I kissed on her neck and nibbled on it a bit. She moaned louder. "N- my neck's sensitive..." That was when I did something that would forever shock both of us me and her. I spoke. "I didn't notice..." I whispered to her. My throat hurt and my voice was hurt from disuse. Her jaw dropped but she kept grinding against me because she didn't want to stop. She stopped momentarily and whispered "Fuck meee..." it was almost like a whine. Without a second thought I pulled her clothes off and her mine and soon enough we were naked on each-other. I started by putting my one finger in and out of her while she grabbed my dick. Then two... and soon I had my dick in her all the way. She was screaming and moaning and swearing in between thrusts.

My dick was going in and out of her and she was so tight. I slowly took my hood off revealing my dark hair, my unshaven jaw, my full face for once. I put my face to her C-cup breasts and started licking them. She moaned even louder. I wouldn't be surprised if any of the infected from nearby hadn't heard us even if I cleared this place out. I licked her nipples and tasted them and played with them. Eventually I felt her get tighter around me. She shut her eyes tight and moaned and I could feel her juices on my dick. I pulled out of her she looked up at me wanting to keep going. "What're you do-" I shoved my dick in her mouth and she started giving me the best head I'd ever felt. She licked the tip of my dick and sucked on it. She could only fit about half it in her mouth before she started choking on it. It wasn't hard to tell it was her first time but she was really into it. I could feel myself about to cum all in her mouth and down her throat. I pulled out of her mouth with some pre-cum on her lips still. She gladly licked it. This girl was so fucking dirty for me... I put my length into her again. She could barely contain it. She orgasmed again. I kept going feeling that I was going to cum very very soon. I didn't know what would happen if I jizzed in her but I was going to find out. I shot once in her and she moaned slightly again then 3 more times and she was filled with my cum. We were laying next to each-other on an old mattress.

I put my arm around her and playfully touched her breasts again she smiled softly and mumbled "I'm so tired..." quickly enough we were both passed out with me in my bed.


End file.
